


What We Found in the Mountains

by Bremmatron33



Series: Myth and Mystery [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dragons!!!, More dragons than listed, mild fantasy gore, not the kids theyre still people, they're dragons by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: After just getting Knock Out settled into daily park life he goes MIA with Breakdown. Not one to mess with mythical creature's privacy and alone time they wait for them to show back up. Things return to normal but Raf still needs to find out what kept them in hiding in the first place.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Series: Myth and Mystery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698043
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	What We Found in the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carktheshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carktheshark/gifts).



> I'm sorry this took forever. For Carkthehungriestshark since you asked so nicely.

"How's your research going Fowler?" 

Will gave the snark no mind as he continued to read through one of the dozens of indecent reports he'd gotten that day. It wasn't always fruitful work but he was slowly building up a credible file. Soon they would have to take him and his "crackpot" theories seriously. 

Fowler knew the stone he found had to be the cause of some sort of anomaly. One just didn't stumble upon a massive glowing stone and have it do nothing at all. Unfortunately what the data was showing him...was absurd or at least it had been right up until that moment.

"WILLIAM!" All of a sudden one of the senior scientists at the lab came busting in. He'd been kind to him and theory, trusting in Fowler’s findings when he so rarely believed in himself. So when he told him to turn on the news, he quickly found a stream.

Logos and headlines filled the screen as things started but they quickly turned to the chaos of a massive grey and purple beast terrorizing downtown Chicago. "Sweet god! What in the hell is that!"

"You don't know, boy?" The professor questioned in a panic. "Is it not one of your anomalies?" Will could only gape at the screen. The sightings he'd been documenting had only been small things. Things too odd or large to be normal lizards or beasts but this was unthinkable. 

"Could be. He's bigger than any sighting I've reported." 

"Well, what do we do boy?!"

"You're asking me" Fowler shrank back in his seat. "I've spent most of my time trying to just get a good picture of one of these things and half the board here has been laughing behind my back! Now one bigger than the city just shows the hell up and you expect me to know what to do? It’s a dragon-a-a-a- a monster or something! Call the army; shoot it!” The professor looked stunned, almost insulted.

“You want them to kill your only legitimate finding?! That’s insanity!” What could Fowler say, he’d been an army brat far before this. Right then he was thinking he should have never left.

“No more insane than whatever you have cooked up in your head old man!” Will countered with just a tad bit more malice than he wanted. Just the thought though! That he was going to go out there and be face to face with a monstrosity! He was a scientist, not Clark fucking Kent!”

“At least go get your pictures before the government covers this whole thing up! Who knows how many more could be out there!”

“They can’t hide this! It’s on the news!” Amidst all the shouting a shrill humming suddenly started up, growing louder by the second. A cold dread washed Will over as he quickly realized the noise was coming from the stone hidden in his desk.  
________________________________________________________________________

“And that kids, is how I discovered the secret of the Orion stone all those years ago. The community called me a fool but here we are now. More dragons than I ever imagined waking up all around us and many coming to find refuge in this park. Isn’t that amazing, it’s almost like magic. Science and magic mingling together. We can’t explain fully why the Orion stone revived the dragons from their slumber, what connects it to their souls but we’re always learning with Optimus’ help. Aren’t we, old friend?” Fowler gently pet a content Optimus’ back, hand sinking into the dragon’s fluff. Optimus gave Fowler a sage nod of agreement.

A child's hand shot up from the back of the small group. "How did you defeat the one in the city?" Raf laughed from the sidelines.

"You know he never likes to finish the story. Probably too scared to retell it." Fowler sputtered.

"We-erg-hem- Well that's not entirely true! I just don't like scaring the kids! Megatron is still here at the park after all." The small group of children all gasped and shrieked. Fowler calmed them quickly, a slick grin on his face. "Now, now. No need to worry about him. He's kept in his own area safe away and even on the days when he does manage to sneak out with Optimus here, he won't hurt anyone. Optimus beats him every time. Right?" Optimus gave another sage nod. The children stared reverently at the noble looking beast as he crunched happily on his frozen juice block.

Raf clapped his servos, taking over. "Do you guys want to see some dragons now?" There was a unanimous cheer from the children. "Great!" 

Raf led the group outside and along the path that led into the park. The front was already crowded with visitors and once he was able to get close enough it was no wonder why. Raf gently coaxed some people out of his way so the children could get a better view of the ornate shrine they'd built to greet the park. Just inside Raf could see the gleam of ruby and amethyst eyes looking back out at the crowd. "They're getting good at this." He mumbled under his breath. 

The young lab tec swallowed whatever bit of stage fright he had left and addressed the growing crowd. "Hello all, if you want to catch a glimpse of these two they're going to need a little incentive. Just a coin or two or whatever you think their blessing is worth. They're not picky they haven't learned how much our money's worth yet." Raf huffed a nervous sigh, thankful for the light laughter from the older patrons of the park. Jack and Miko were so much better with the people. 

"Get ready." Raf walked forward and grasped the large bell-rope that dangled over the offering box and gave it three firm tugs. The clang of the bell rang through the area with a somber eeriness and the public waited on bated breath. There was a gasp as a tan paw breached the shadow of the shrine and beckoned. Raf pulled a large gold coin from the pocket of his lab coat and with calculated strength tossed it to the viewing platform. 

The crowd pulled back with a scream as something lunged forward and snatched the coin just before it hit the wood. In a slow sleek movement, the beast stretched and revealed itself. Precious coin under one paw, the sphinx sat on its haunches and smiled, free paw once again beckoning. 

"Well, Go ahead if you can. Swindle's waiting." The sphinx's eyes glittered and gleamed as it watched the shower of coins fly into the offering box, the clatter on the wooden slats music to its ears. It beckoned faster, purring loud enough to hear. Slowly its wings began to flap and the jewels embedded in its fur began to shine. "Look at that I think you've almost appeased him. Any last takers interested in a blessing?" The flying coins slowed to a halt and as the last few fell into the box Swindle took a leaping jump and lazily soared to the top of the bell, clanging it loudly as he landed.

As if on cue Knock Out stalked proudly from the shadow, mane billowing brightly. He gazed at the crowd with just the hint of disdain and expectation, pounding one of his hooves loudly, scraping the wood. Raf chuckled as he dug into his pockets. "Knock Out here demands a little more for his show so I'll take care of this one. Hopefully, it's enough to get him to show us some magic." He maneuvered to the shrine platform and carefully dropped four small rubies at the dragon's feet. Knock Out scratched at them, head tilting lightly deciding if the offering was worth his magic.

Without warning he tossed his head and reared up, letting out a heart-stopping trill of a roar. His body began to glow a brilliant blue and as soon as the light reached the tip of his horn it flew out like a fountain, shooting into the sky casting a shower of fine gold to rain down on the crowd. The visitors gasped and clapped astonished by the sight. Raf quickly prompted them. "We're lucky today, most days he just tries to light me on fire. Can you all give Knock Out a deep bow of thanks for his blessing." Jack's joke felt odd coming from him but the crowd was more than happy to play along, the kids dropping to their knees to play in the fallen dust. Knock Out gazed down at them all for a moment as they held their bow then turned back to his shrine and disappeared inside.

Swindle, however, flew black to the platform and flopped on his back too busy playing with his coin to offer the guests any more attention. As cute as the sight was they didn't seem to mind, cameras flashing up a storm. Raf pulled the young group of children and their teachers away to visit a calmer exhibit.

He found Jack at the hands-on exhibit showing off Swerve to another school group. The fat bearded dragon happily kicking its legs and giving the trainer a hard time as he talked about the lineage and relation to it's much smaller comparison. Raf quickly set his group up at Tailgate's pool, offering the brave ones a bucket of worms to feed him from before heading over to the other man.

" Hey, just a warning Knock Out was in the shrine today. Can you deal with two groups; I need to make sure Breakdown's not trying to follow him? We're way too busy today." 

"No problem," Jack assured with more strain in his voice than what sounded comfortable. "Can you take this then?" Raf rolled his eyes as he reached out to grab Swerve, hefting the heavy thing up to rest on his shoulder.

“It’s okay buddy. You get to hang out with me now.” Swerve bellowed happily as he dug his claws into Raf’s coat. Raf always felt for Swerve, he didn’t like being alone much either. 

Despite the urgency of getting a location on Breakdown, he took a moment to give Bumblebee a quick visit, the dragon busy hamming it up for the children with Sideswipe. He buzzed loudly when he spotted Raf, wings fluttering enough to lift him off the ground, nearly toppling a nearby child. A warm laugh bubbled free from Raf. “Whoah, watch yourself, Bee. Don’t hurt anyone.” Bee quickly landed doing a turn to find what he’d done. Thankfully the child seemed perfectly fine, eager to follow Bee, continuing his petting. “You want a treat?” Raf pulled a honey stick from his coat pocket, Bee bound forward kicking up dust as he ran. Children tottering after him. Raf could barely get the plastic open before Bee was grabbing for his hand, lapping at the honey. He used the moment to check on the stitches hidden beneath the dragon’s thick fluff. They were heavily scabbed over by now but certainly healing. He couldn’t help but think about his own wound from Megatron, long since healed but the scar and ache still sharp. “Nothing that gets you down, Bee, you’re too cool for that.” Bee barked in agreement, falling to his butt as Raf let him take the rest of the stick. “Remember, don’t eat the plastic. I gotta go check on Breakdown. Swerve’s gonna protect me.” Bee quirked his head, his face either contorted in affront or concern. Raf could only brush it off with a laugh. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine without you just this once. If I’m not back in a few hours though, then you can come check up on me.” Bee’s eyes gleamed as he gave Raf a firm nod.

Getting to the off-limits part of the reserve was a long way, even longer hauling a hundred-pound dragon but Swerve was kind enough to walk most of the way with him considering Raf wasn’t as fast a walker as the other trainers at the park. It was a good sign not to see any damage or footprints around the exits and food areas but Breakdown was sneakier than he looked, he knew how to get by people without being noticed and though he was not inconspicuous in the slightest sometimes he was often mistaken for one of the park statues until it was too late. 

On the way to Knock Out’s island grotto, Raf made sure to keep a keen eye on the sky and the forest around him. Soundwave, Starscream, and Megatron were usually night hunters but Starscream had tunnels stretched all over the park and Soundwave managed to be anywhere and everywhere whenever he liked. By the time he reached the midpoint, a large wildflower-filled clearing with a heavy canopy lovingly nicknamed grandpa garden by Miko, he hadn’t run into any trouble. He stopped in the garden to give Swerve and his stubby legs a break, happy to see all the usual suspects basking in the thin rays and tall grass. Cyclonus lifted his massive head as Swerve scuttled over, giving his small friend a sniff hello. Swerve bellowed happily, hopping up and down as he tried to climb the bigger beast. 

Raf took a quick seat next to Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. Unclipping his thermos from his belt he took a long drink of water before greeting the two. Ratchet nuzzled his hand for a pet and Magnus flicked his tail in acknowledgment. “Things been quiet here guys?” Ratchet stretched his neck from his shell, resting it on Raf’s knee. “Gonna take that as a yes.” Rodimus let out a loud wark of a snore as he turned over on Ultra Magnus’ back. “Have to imagine Rodimus gives Starscream a run for his money in the screaming department. Makes him think twice.” Ratchet and Ultra Magnus grunted in agreement. “Do you think he’d mind going with me? I need to go into Knock Out’s territory. Could get dangerous crossing over into Megatron’s lands.” With little fanfare, Magnus shifted a plate on his back and sent Rodimus crashing to the ground. The phoenix woke with an obnoxious wark of distress but quieted to a hissing grumble as he noted nothing distressing whatsoever. Magnus made a small motion toward Raf and Rodimus’ mood bounced right back, the dragon leaping on top of Ratchet to steal away the attention. 

Raf scratched under Rodimus’ chin, fixing a few ruffled feathers. “You wanna go shout at Starscream if he gives me trouble?” Rodimus trumpeted proudly. Happy to do anything that bothered any dragon of Megatron's court. "Cool." Raf pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his coat. "Swerve you still want to come along or are you okay here?" Swerve didn't respond and rightfully so considering he was already asleep. "Well, there's my answer. Let's go Rodimus." 

With the afternoon setting in, the dense almost otherworldly canopy of Knock Out's island was spooky and unsettling. The land cast in shadow, only gloomy light from the hidden lanterns they'd placed around giving him any picture of the area. Even the warm red glow smoldering Rodimus’ feathers only reached a few feet around, unable to break through the mystical dark. 

"He's such a drama queen. He knows we have to come in here and de-weed for him." Rodimus crowed in agreement. Even being made of fire Rodimus didn't have the best night vision himself. He stuck to Raf’s side the best he could, wary of any surprise attack.

Knock Out's island proved to be calm though and as the two reached the small ornately carved grotto the qulin had built for himself they'd encountered no sign of any dragon being there. If Breakdown wasn't there that only left the mountains unless he felt scared enough of something to go down to Knock Out's treasure room. Cautiously Raf scrambled up to the grassy landing and crept closer and closer to the dragon’s den. Broken chunks of geodes littered the surrounding grass and the smell of decay wafted from day-old bloodstains but nothing more. The main room of the den was empty. "Looks like I'm going down. You stay here just in case Knock Out comes back, okay?" Knock Out could usually be reasoned with with bribes and flattery if he caught a human in his territory but none of the handlers had ever tried going this deep in the dragon's den. Rodimus flapped his wings with a menacing hiss, his tail feathers flaring to life. "Nice show. Don't put him off too much. We still don't know why he stopped coming to the park till now. I don't want you two to fight." Rodimus' eye gleamed in the dark. Raf returned a firm nod as he pulled his flashlight from his belt. It was going to be a long way down.

Thankfully Knock Out couldn't fly but that didn't mean the stairs and paths he'd carved out for himself were any less dangerous. The smell of earth quickly surrounded Raf the further he descended and though the walls were hard and dry for the most part from the qulin's fire, the ground was wet and slippery. Raf had his life to thank on a protruding tree root or two but what concerned him more was another growing smell. The acrid smell of dragon blood, smoke, and musk. Starscream?

It was possible, the hydra was a master of tunnels and had little remorse going where he liked even if he wasn’t welcome but surely even he would have respect for Knock Out's hoard. As the ground leveled out and Raf caught a glint of shimmering silver spattered with dark blue the reasoning came to him. Safe behind the stair wall Raf flicked his flashlight, alerting the dragon to his presence. A great bellowing hiss shook the room sending dirt and debris showering down but the threat was a somber exhausted one. Raf pushed forward.

"You get in another fight with Megatron? Who'd you piss off this week, scaly butt?" He was answered by another deep warning hiss. This one weaker than the first. As Raf tried to keep note of Starscream's many heads he found only two; the other four nothing but scabbed over stumps. Raf was taken aback by the wound. Megatron wouldn't do that type of damage to a dragon of his court generally. 

"It was Predaking hmm? You need to stop trying to fight him, he's too big." Raf stepped up to one of Starscream's remaining heads and offered it the rest of the water from his thermos. Starscream drank it, though it was barely enough depending on how long he'd been down there waiting for Knock Out. "You should go to the park hospital. Wait out your regeneration there. June will fix you up." Starscream's tail lashed in irritation, refusing the offer. His whole body suddenly shimmying, burying itself deeper into Knock Out's pile of gems. Raf tapped the hydra’s head in admonishment. "This isn't your hoard. It's not going to give you any power. You're not even the type of dragon that needs a hoard! You're just bleeding on Knock Out's rubies!" Starscream's unoccupied head spat a hiss in rebuttal. "You're not magic! You're just a big snake with a mutation. Do you want me to help you to Ratchet?" Starscream's long tongue flicked in thought but the beast only closed his eyes, determined to stay where he was. 

Before he could say anything else the echo of a loud warking thundered dully around the room. His alarm bell was ringing. Starscream's heads raised, sensing the other dragon himself. Raf turned heel and rushed back up the steps the best he could. Rodimus’ feathery butt met him first, Knock Out pushing him further and further down the path. Feeling Raf at his back Rodimus flared up, inching Knock Out back before snatching the human up by the back of his jacket and leaping to cling on the ceiling. Raf floundered by the sudden flight, reaching for any bit of Rodimus that was stable and wouldn't sear his palms.

Knock Out looked around the shitshow of his hoard room and huffed, snorting and snarling at nothing in particular. Letting everyone involved know he was quite tired of it all. Still, he stood in front of Starscream pawing underneath the hydra till he had a few rubies from the pile. He ate them slowly, savoring a good meal after a long day. His flame flared and billowed a brilliant blue, lighting the room, but it died out as quickly as it brightened as soon as his horn touched Starscream's snoot.

With a bloody elegance, four ruby buds burst free from Starscream’s neck stumps and bloomed in an instant revealing four fresh heads sporting pretty petal frills. Starscream quickly shook them away and started to groom his scales without so much as a thanks. Knock Out dropped to his knees, frame flopping against his pile. Raf clapped Rodimus’ shoulder. “Take me down Rodimus, let me check if he’s okay.” Rodimus crowed in rebuttal but carefully flew down after some hesitation. Raf almost had to rip his lab coat before Rodimus would let him run off. 

He stopped just close enough not to corner Knock Out between himself and Starscream but it was already too late. Knock Out's frame was smoldering, turning a deep charcoal black inch by inch as his fire began to go deep purple then snuff itself out. "Shit! Not again." All Raf could do was wait till it was over. "Starscream! This is why I told you to go to the park. Knock Out isn't strong enough to do this type of magic for you again and again." Starscream only looked down at Knock Out for a short moment before he curled himself up in a tight ball. "Jeeze show some consideration. No one's there to heal him through this."

Raf ran his hand down the carbonized dragon and gave the shell a firm wack. Cracks spidered out through the charcoal and with little fanfare, the shell caved in on itself. Raf carefully brushed the dirt away the best he could; excavating what was left. Pale flesh with a shine like moonlight glowed against the charcoal. The form of a lithe man resting curled up in the fine dust. His breathing was shallow but steady. 

Raf tugged off his lab coat and slipped it on Knock Out as he pulled him from the mess. When some light jostling didn't wake him Raf got to his feet and shoved Starscream over. "Come on now, you know he needs this more than you so you at least have to share!" Starscream sputtered and hissed at Raf's audacity but slithered over regardless. "Come help me get Knock Out up here Rodimus." Starscream beat him to it, coiling Knock Out up in his tail and nestling him next to his back. Raf held back his snarky comments. "Are you going to keep an eye on him or are you just going to leave once you're rested?" Starscream lashed his tail, sending rubies flying. A “get out” as good as any if Raf was the judge. As much as he didn't want to leave Knock Out, he had to find Breakdown more than ever now. Hopefully, he wasn’t recovering from a fight and could get around. Starscream was fickle and a trouble magnet and despite being reverted to his human form a few times Knock Out didn’t exactly grasp society as it was now and still preferred the company of the other dragons even as vulnerable as he was. He needed someone to keep him safe. “Come on Rodimus let’s go.” Rodimus aimed a scathing hiss at Starscream’s butt as he passed, happy to get out of the cave despite his bravado.

The two were greeted at Knock Out’s den by Arcee and Bumblebee, the two scratching and sniffing for any clues. Knock Out must have kept the entrance to his hoard hidden with magic, something that only affected the dragons because they were clearly distraught, catching Raf’s scent but having no luck finding where he’d gone. As he popped his head up from what must have looked like seemingly nowhere to Bee and Arcee, the two barked and chirped causing Jack to rush in. 

“There you are! The rains coming down up here so Fowler sent me after you. Did you find Breakdown? Where’s Swerve?”

Raf huffed a sigh. “It’s complicated but Swerve’s fine. Breakdown’s probably up in the mountains, this was my first stop and he’s not here. Starscream got himself hurt so Knock Out’s in his princess form again. I was dealing with that.”

“I noticed he was gone when I went to do the five’ o’clock show. Should I go down and get him, bring him to my mom?”

Raf waved him off. “He’s on his hoard but if Breakdown’s recovering from something I’ll have you come back and pick him up.”

“Good thing Miko and Sari are up in the mountains. I’ll radio them. No wonder I never got a response back.”

Raf politely shoved Arcee away, but she refused to budge, her long sandpaper tongue cleaning off any lingerings of Knock Out’s scent. Bee didn’t mind so much, only happily buzzing by his side. “What were they up there for?”

“New additions, as always. You need anything before we head out?” Raf thought to his empty thermos, they’d pass a pump on the way though.

“Let’s go. 

The two men stuck close together, Rodimus between them screaming up a storm at his distaste for the storm rumbling around him. Thankfully Jack had brought a second rain poncho for Raf but that did little for the poor firebird who already looked a sorry state. Bee was also keeping close, watching the rear in case any opportunists decided to slither up. Arcee led the way and despite doing a fine job of it she had a tendency to stop at all the deep puddles just to check that there weren’t any fish or frogs lingering inside that she could proudly present to Jack. Her stern show of disapproval of how skinny he still was despite his workouts. It was always a laugh to see him have to talk her down when she did happen to find something.

The path quickly grew muddy with the downpour and the two slipped and fell a few times but they still made it in good time even if they were covered in mud. Jack called Sari and Miko over the radio once they were close and they returned a quick response. The girls were holding up in Bulkheads den, waiting out the worst part of the rain in his nice dry cave. 

As they reached the entrance to the mountain terrain they were greeted by the bright green beast having fun tearing things up in the pouring rain. Bulkhead rushed the group, barking, and snuffling, happy to see his friends enjoying the good weather as much as he was but aside from Arcree, they kept their distance the best they could. “Not to ruin your fun big guy but can you take us to Miko and Sari?” Bulkhead’s shiny blue eyes only stared up at him, not a care in the world. Arcee took over. He sharp barks getting the message across. Bulkhead turned back around with a heavy jump and pounded off up the path.

As soon as they spotted the den the group rushed inside. Miko and Sari ushering the two men and dragons to rest by the campfire they’d set up. Rodimus splayed out in front of the meager fire with a defeated coo. Steam already starting to rise off him, turning Bulkhead’s den into a makeshift sauna. “Jesus, how long have you two been up here?” Taking a quick look around Raf had to agree with Jack not only did the girls have a fire but they had a little grill and cook set, plenty of water, chairs, and blankets. Raf politely helped himself to one of the jugs to refill his thermos. Miko shot a look at him, almost insulted.

“Since this morning. I take my job seriously you know. It takes a long time to get good photos of these guys.” 

Sari ladled Raf a warm cup of soup from the pot over the fire. “I asked her to come up so I wouldn’t be alone, June’s orders because of team rocket being MIA and three new sightings. You said Knock Out came down though? Did he look injured, ‘cause there’s no sign of any wounds on Bulk over here and no blood from Breakdown.” Raf shrugged.

“He looked fine but Knock Out always does.” Sari nodded. “Have you actually seen Breakdown though?” Sari tried to suppress a sudden laugh.

“Miko did when she was bringing more water.”

“He tried to fart on me! He’s such a prick!” Raf quickly swallowed his water, doing his best not to choke. Being musked on by a dragon was never a fun experience but Raf had to think it was personal for Breakdown considering Miko had sprayed her deodorant at him once when he got a little too close for her comfort.

Jack had no restraint in laughing at the woman’s situation. “You probably deserved it.” 

“I did not!” 

Raf let the two squabble and took his soup from Sari, inching over so they could speak. “Have you been able to find his den?” From Miko’s encounter Breakdown didn’t sound hurt but Breakdown was a tough beast he hid a lot of his injuries.

“Oh yeah! It’s kind of hard to miss once you stumble upon it. I have it marked on the map with all the others but I wouldn’t risk going out until it’s calmed down a bit out there. It really is a tough climb.” The group waited in the company of their dragons and the calm of the rainy mountains simply enjoying the break. They played rounds of cards, enjoyed the choppy music from Miko’s radio, and the melodic song Sari got all the dragons to sing with her. 

As soon as the heavy rain ebbed though, Raf snuck off. He was sure Sari wouldn’t have minded him taking the map but the picture he’d snapped of it with his phone was good enough. She was right about it being a tough climb though. Even in the mist, the rocks were damp and loose, moss and mud stuck to his skin and the thistles and tough wildflowers clung to clothes. He was exhausted, cut up, and sore. Regretting his stupid decisions to go alone and paranoid that he’d never make it back but he did make it to the spot Sari had marked. The last thing he expected to see as he reached the peak of the wide ledge was a pale pair of feet and sharp claws reaching down to help him up. He was relieved to be found by anyone. 

“Hey! You get a good nap in, Knock Out? It’s good to see you back up so quickly.” Knock Out only stared haughtily down at Raf through his fluffy bangs, the way he held himself, slim face, perfectly crafted eyebrows, and permanently smoky eyes all made him look ethereal and uninterested in Raf’s paltry concerns and small talk. Still, he held a slow blink and gave an almost cute nod as he quirked his head. Raf was surprised to have him grab his hand and firmly tug him off to the mouth of a crystal-studded cave. “Where are you taking me?” The where wasn’t so much needed as the why but considering Knock Out couldn’t speak even in his odd human form both questions were moot.

Inside the cave there was a weak light from the glowing crystals all around, he was able to spot Breakdown hunkered down next to one of the craggy walls of his den. Snuffling and barking at something. He tried to get as good of a look at the dragon as he could but the smell of something awful yet familiar hit him like a brick the deeper Knock Out dragged him. Something like a bonfire intensified by ten, it made his eyes water. Raf tugged the collar of his shirt up over his mouth and nose as soon as he figured Knock Out was guiding him closer to the source of the smell. The two seemed unaffected by the odor, which wasn’t surprising considering the type of dragons they were. 

Knock Out called to Breakdown to get his attention, alerting him to the guest he brought and for a moment Breakdown’s optics flared with rage but Knock Out soothed him with a gentle rub of his horn. The dragon whined but conceded, shuffling back from the smoking hole he was guarding. Knock Out knelt in a smooth graceful motion and plucked from the hole a dark blue egg. It was lightly textured, about the size of a football, and looked like something that anyone could pass by without a second glance but Knock Out held it with such pride, a silent “I made this, be amazed”. 

Raf certainly was. “So this is where you’ve been? Protecting your egg?” Breakdown grunted and faked a charge as soon as Raf took a step closer to the egg. So he held back. He didn’t want to distress the dragon, he was clearly exhausted, probably starving by how gaunt looked in the maw. Raf wished he could give something to the beast but he didn’t even know what Breakdown ate. 

Knock Out replaced the egg back in what Raf could only reason was an ignited coal vein, then stood and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders and shoved him to the ground. Raf hit the dirt with a shout, panic rising in him but Knock Out only pat him gently on the head, a kind yet firm “stay here”. Raf was just able to work through what Knock Out wanted as he watched him throw a leg over Breakdown’s middle, encouraging him to get up with a few head rubs.

“Hey! Where do you think you two are going?” Knock Out waved at Raf teasingly, Breakdown offering only a deep snarl but still, the two bounded from the cave before Raf could even get back to his feet. Alone he could only look around the small space, wondering, how he’d been chosen for babysitting duty and how long he could last before the fumes forced him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Every unicorn type thing needs to turn into a hot person at some point right? That's like a thing? Next one should be Optimus and Megatrons backstory whoooo, whenever I get to it.


End file.
